Love and War
|gamerscore = 75}} Love and War 'is a hidden trophy/achievement in the Zombies map Gorod Krovi that appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the main easter egg of the map, and it requires the player to "free" the original Nikolai Belinski. Much like the Origins, Der Eisendrache and Zetsubou No Shima easter eggs, it is entirely possible to complete this easter egg in solo. Step One: Turn on the Power Locate the Dragon Command Room. The power switch is to the right of the stairs. This will also activate S.O.P.H.I.A. Step Two: Collect and Install the Network Circuits Killing zombies will now drop Code Cylinders. They are green and similar in appearance to the power-ups. Picking them up will then prompt on screen as to what room to head to. Once in the room, look for a computer with an eye on it. Activating this computer will cause a Groph Module to fall from the moon. The player must then locate it, signified by a glowing green beam in the sky, and defend the module from the onslaught of zombies lured by the module. Failing will cause the pod to destruct, needing the player to again find another Code cylinder. When it is completed, the module will open and reveal one of the three Network Circuits. This process will need to be repeated until all three network Circuits are collected. Once all three Network Circuits are collected, they need to be taken to the operations bunker and look for the panel in the middle of the room. Then interact with the panel to plug in the three Network Circuits. Step Three: Ride the Dragon Head to Dragon Command and ascend the stairs. Summon the Dragon using the computer with green screen with a dragon on it. Wait for it to arrive. Once it arrives hold interact on the side of the dragon. It will fly the player to the Pack-a-Punch location. Step Four: Retrieve the Dragon Egg and Dragon Strike Head upstairs in the Pack-a-Punch building. There will be a crystal in the room, interact with it to start the lock-down. In this stage the players will need to defend themselves from the oncoming horde of zombies and Russian Manglers. Once it is complete head upstairs and claim the Dragon-Strike weapon, it will be in the same place as the crystal. After retrieving the Dragon-Strike weapon head to the bottom floor of the Pack-A-Punch building. The dragon egg will be above the sewer entrance. To retrieve it, fire any weapon at it, and collect it. Step Five: Power Up the Generator In this step one must wait in the PaP building until a Valkyrie round. Right next to the incubators in the sewer entrance floor there is the generator. It is under a green/Black tarp. Once the generator is powered it will spark and start to hum. If it doesn't, interact with it to kick-start the generator. Once this is step is done, take the sewer back to Belinski Square. Step Six: Interact with Valves There are six valves located around the map, it is best to get familiar with their locations. Locations #Upstairs of Dragon command #Downstairs below Stamin-up (Infirmary) #Outside tank factory #By the bridge control #Third floor of the Department store opposite the Kuda #Under a book case in the Supply depot The goal is to interact with all the tubes properly, to get air to flow through all the tubes and push the cylinder to the other side. Blue lights mean air is flowing through the pipe and that one is complete. A white light indicates there is no air flowing through the pipe. Green indicates the initial starting point. The goal is to have one green valve and the other five blue. Each time the player rotates a particular dial they are releasing pressure in the tube, which in turn affects the next tube in the sequence. First head to the valve that has a green light on, turn the green valve until one of the white valves around the map changes to blue. This confirms the two valves are connected and air is passing between them. Repeat the process until another white valve changes to blue. If the valve being adjusted changes another valve from blue to white then rotate the valve back to its original position. When complete the new Cylinder will drop out of the final machine. Once this is step is done, take the Cylinder to the S.O.P.H.I.A. machine and place it inside. Step Seven: Dragon Nest Take the newly acquired dragon egg to a dragon's nest. This can either be found in the spawn area, or outside of the Dragon Command entrance. Place the egg in the nest. The player will then have to wait for a dragon to breath fire on the area. After that, the player will need to wait for the egg to cool down before it can be collected again. Step Eight: The Challenges Head back to Belinski square, and check the character's tombstone to find out the other challenges. The bottom challenge "Acquire a dragon egg" will be changed and you need to do the rest of the tasks it tells you. They are: # Kill a certain number of napalm zombies with the dragon # Kill a certain number of zombies with the Guard of Fafnir fire # Kill a certain number of zombies with a multikill Step Nine: Incubation Head to the PAP room and place the dragon egg in the incubator tube in the sewer entrance room. The player will then need to sacrifice zombies in the vicinity to charge the egg. It will then have a cool down period of about a round. Interact with it periodically to see if it's complete. Step Ten: Gauntlet of Siegfried Head back to Belinski Square and interact with your tombstone to claim the Gauntlet of Siegfried. Step Eleven: Statues and Trophies * Use the melee attack from the Gauntlet of Siegfried on the safe inside the Operations Bunker. * Use the Dragon Strike on the puddle outside of the Supply Depot (where the train is). * Stand in front of Dragon Command facing away from it, shoot the statue (hand or head) high up on the wall. Claim the trophy next to the rubble at ground level on the right side. * Take the sewer from PaP, shoot the red light in the pipe. Return to the toilet near PaP and pick up the trophy. * Use the Giant Laser Beam trap in Supply Depot. Pick up the trophy from the floor. * Use the Dragon Shield's fire attack on the outside pipe behind Double Tab (Tank Factory). Once they are collected they will be placed underneath the large monitor on the opposite side of S.O.P.H.I.A in the power room. Step Twelve: Cracking S.O.P.H.I.A.'s Code Press interact to begin the password puzzle. You must shoot the individual letters on the spin wheel to spell put the correct code, '''KRONOS. Press interact to complete the code. Step Thirteen: Simon Says Boom! Press the button underneath the monitor where the trophies are stored to begin the Simon says. Sophia will say "Two Minutes Remaining" and the player now needs to sprint, find the bombs and defuse them. On the monitor mentioned above, it will flash the locations of the bombs in the order they must be defused. There's a bomb in each section e.g. Tank Factory, Supply Depot etc. Check the 935 control panels on the walls to see which device is the bomb that needs to be defused. If the player successfully defuses the bombs in the right order Sophia will say "Self Destruct Sequence stopped, thank you for preventing our extermination" Should the player fail the task, everyone on the playable area will be instantly downed. Only players in Belinski Square, PaP room, and on a dragon will survive. Step Fourteen: Capturing Gersch Gersch will spawn in as a yellow orb in the map. He will teleport to various locations around the map. After being shot enough times, he will head into the Dragon Command, to the same spot where the friendly Valkyrie drone is locked in. Shoot him until he screams and S.O.P.H.I.A will give an audio cue. Step Fifteen: Escort a Mangler/Valkyrie Locate a Mangler with green eyes and escort it to the pad next to the big monitor opposite to S.O.P.H.I.A. You can also have a possibility of a Valkyrie drone spawning instead of a Mangler. Be warned there is friendly fire on the mangler and Valkyrie if you shoot them they will die and you will fail the step and have to retry next round. Opposite of S.O.P.H.I.A. There is a large monitor this will tell you where the Mangler/Valkyrie spawned. A nice way to do these steps is to use the gauntlet of SiegFried and use the flamethrower attachment. It does not cause damage to the friendly and clears zombies out of your path relatively quickly. Step Sixteen: Sewer gate and boss fight Use the sewer gate by S.O.P.H.I.A and head to the boss fight! Step Seventeen: The Boss Fight The boss fight consists of two stages. In the first, a dragon will breathe fire upon the entire arena excluding the rim and trenches. Use the Guard of Fafnir Shield during this part to assist you. When it lands, Nikolai 1.0 will expose a weak point on the dragon via an energy harpoon. All players need to focus fire upon this one spot to damage the dragon. During the first stage, you will have to deal with several Russian Manglers, Zombies, and Valkyrie Drones. Repeat this stage until the dragon is dead and a mini cut scene plays with Dempsey talking to Nikolai, and then the second stage shall begin. In this you must shoot the power core on Nikolai's mech's head when it comes out. Once you destroy it, you must focus fire on the glass panel in the front of the mech. After the mech is destroyed, the cutscene will play, and then everyone will receive the achievement. All players but Richtofen will hear a quote from Doctor Monty hinting at the conclusion of the Zombie's storyline. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Achievements